Phoenix has risen
by E.P.Allen
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. Phoenix was born from his ashes. Now a badass Percy/Phoenix is out for revenge. Can he with the help of some new awesome powers and an army overthrow the Gods, which he has saved twice. Percy is Phoenix? Phoenix is Percy? Phoenix is elemental? what are these new powers and how did he get them. Evil. Percy. Leader Phoenix. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue

**I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does**

* * *

I'm Phoenix

Perseus Jackson is dead

Phoenix was born from his ashes

Perseus Jackson is dead, Phoenix is alive

Phoenix

Is

Me

* * *

 **Prologue**

Percy Jackson was pissed. No other way to describe it. But hey, he was just sentenced to death. No surprise that he was a bit mad. His parent and the people he thought of as friends just sentenced him to death. The people he had saved. Because of the Gods, and Gods were _always_ right. He didn't think twice, as he sprinted out of the throne room. He got out of Empire State and ran into the woods, the Hunters right behind him, he was surprised that he was still free. It was his rage and anger towards the Gods that kept him going. But unfortunately it was no match for the hunters speed.

Soon they had him surrounded. A psyko hunter sat the trees around him on fire. He was trapped behind a firewall, there was no way he could survive this. He looked around. The red and yellow flaming sea had its own beauty that called him to it. It was like it wanted him to come. So he did. Not the best decision. The amazing flames was everywhere and he could feel his skin burn. A son of Poseidon was not meant to be in a sea of flames. He felt like his essence was burning along with his body, and his heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to spring out. He gazed at the flames and then… then it stopped. All was black. Was he dead? Was this the fells of punishments, because that was where Hades had said he would go. No this was not. This was better. A warm feeling spread inside him.

Artemis was looking at Percy's ashes, he was no longer with the leaving. She smiled, one more foolish boy was dead. She didn't even bother to collect his ashes, just flashed her and her hunters back to Olympus. She smiled evilly at Zeus and sat down. Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like a birth but different, more pained. She forgot about it went the meeting continued.

He screamed. Pain worse than every pain he had felt in tartarus, flooded through his body. There was no description for it. He felt himself flying in the air. Two majestic burning wings held him up in the air. the wings were made of fire. A most excellent feeling went through him, it felt like something he had always lacked finally came back. He had risen from his own ashes. He had died and was reborn… like a phoenix?

Perseus Jackson was dead, Phoenix had risen.

* * *

 **This was just a p** **rologue. next chapter will be longer. The story is about Percy/Phoenix going against the Gods and making a demigod army that hates the Gods.**

 **Pleade review and tell me if you have some demigods who should join Percy/Phoenix' army. it can be OC or from the books.**

 **-BookLover1402**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I was a new person.

Sure I still had the same look, black hair, green eyes muscular body etc. but I was different. Let us not forget the flaming wings, which was now nowhere to be seen. I was wearing a black hoodie and gray pants. I could feel a heavy thing at my back. 'It must be a sword' I thought, I needed someone to help me against the Gods. I almost regretted that I had killed Gaia and Kronos instead of helping them. Almost. Titans and Primordials was certainly the same. No Earth needed new leaders. The Gods were awful at their job. Earth needed some who would take it seriously and help mortals. The Gods were no longer my rulers. I was my own ruler, my own king.

I ran, and ran. I had to get out of the forest, who knew if the hunters still were there. I just came back from death, and I didn't wanted to go back. I could hear my own beating heart, me pushing my way through the trees… And two other heartbeats, two other pushing their way through the trees. I was terrified of who it could be, maybe the hunters? Or something worse? I stopped I wasn't running away anymore.

Two persons came out of the shadows. I could hear them arguing.

"Listen Archí. I told you this was a bad idea. We lost him!" The dark figure threw his hands up in defeat.

"Chill out Télos, he is right there." The light figure pointed at my direction. I clenched my fist.

"Who are you!?" I demanded

"Really Perce, don't remember? The whole death and come back again must had gotten to your head." The light figure, Archí laughed slightly.

"Quiet Archí! He is in shock. Percy it's me Nico, or Télos now, and that moron over there is Leo, or Archí." The dark figure, Nico, or Télos said.

"Come out where I can see you!" I yelled. They walked out into the light. They told the truth. The two figures were actually Nico and Leo.

"It's really you!? What are you doing here? Did they send you to kill me again!? I was panicking. I didn't wanted to kill my friends, but I didn't wanted to die either.

"No Percy were are here to help you against the Gods. They killed us, and expects us to fight, and win their wars. I'm done being their chess brick. Télos is feeling the same way. We know you feel that too." Archí says, now serious.

"I'm not Percy anymore. Perseus Jackson died when his friends and family killed him. I was born from his ashes. I am Phoenix. And yes, I feel the same way. I have sworn revenge and wishes to free Earth from the Gods. You could join me?" I said calmly, silently hoping they will join me.

"Of course Percy… uh Phoenix. But then you shall call us Télos and Archí." Télos says happily.

"But then lets us go… three last questions. One, my powers are weaker now, how about yours? Two, What about Calypso, Archí shouldn't you find her? Three, what's with the names?" I said curiously.

"Yes my powers are weaker, Archí's is too. Calypso is dead, killed by the Gods. And for the names, it was because; Archí and I are basically two sides of the same person. I'm the dark side, the end, as Télos means, and Archí is the light side, the beginning as his name means." Télos explained.

Then I walked away with two of my best friends. We did not have much, almost no powers, yet I had no doubt that we would make it. Just us three.

* * *

 **Again sorry it is short, but I needed Phoenix to meet Télos (Nico) and Archí (Leo) so he had some allies. Next chapter they will discover their new powers. Only Phoenix has wings and he can make them appear and disappear at his will.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading my story, it makes me happy. :)**

 **-BookLover14023**


	3. Important

This story is discontinued and up for adoption. I am sorry but I doesn't have any more ideas for the story. I will not remove the story. Please check my profile for more information.

I hope I don't disappoint to many (Through I doubt that) but I am not good at keeping one story. I will try written one shots instead so please (PLEASE) try and read one of them (currently I only have one XD)

Thanks

WMLOFF (WastedMyLifeOnFF) (Formerly known as BookLover1402)


End file.
